Flame Of Music
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow is in an LA night club. He has in his hands an electric guitar. What is he planning? Rated T for My Song Lyrics. Yes I made the song that's in this story.


**Flame Of Music**

_Me being a hard core rock fan I felt the need to make this. What? Hey I got a need IPod Touch and hearing rock music got me obsessed with singing songs and jamming. =) Plus even making up my own songs! o.O_

In a night club in the center or the city where anything goes, better known and L.A. On stage was a black and red hedgehog. His quills stuck outward and went up. His pointed fangs visible through the smirk on his muzzle. In his hands was an electric guitar with realistic flames painted on the front of it.

Standing before him was a crowd waiting for music like they never heard before. The night outside the club was warm and fired up for entertainment. The black and red hedgehog grabbed the mike and looked at the crowd. He heard girlish screams and cheers.

"This is just something I came up with while I was bored. Hehe. Go easy on me, guys." Shadow chuckled. The crowd chuckled with him and nodded. They knew this musician well and hardly were ever disappointed.

Shadow began to play extremely hard on his guitar and backed away from the mike. He smirked at the crowd and looked at the band behind him. The drummer was slamming on his set while the base guitar was following Shadow's lead.

"**I hate what you do to me. I hate how you make me feel. Why do you do this to me? I ask myself that question time after time! Why do you do this to me?**"

Shadow sang through the mike. The crowd clapped to the beat and some even began to dance a bit. Shadow jumped up and slammed his fingers onto the strings that were on the wooden instrument.

"**My question is always the same! Why! Why I ask you! I need to know why you do this to me! It's not fair and I see that you don't care! Why the hell do you do this to me!**"

The drummer went off on his own and slammed his sticks onto the drums that were at his mercy. The drummer was a hedgehog as well. A well known blue hedgehog. The one on base was a reed and white echidna.

"**Why are you doing this to me! I never made a move! I never changed my style! You changed and turn your back! Why I ask you! But in all that it's worth. I'm free and happy to be rid of you!**"

Shadow then started to get into the song. The words didn't rhyme but his meaning was clear. The drummer went off as well as the creature who was on base.

"**Now that you're gone I can finally be free! I'm done asking you why! I wouldn't even care even if you cried! I'm free of your chians and all of my pains. Yeah I know you're sad but I don't give a damn! I'm free and free as I can be!**"

Shadow continued to play as if he himself was the actual instrument. He got jumped up onto the drummer's stage and head banged a bit before hopping off the stage and landing on his feet a few inches away from falling off the stage completely.

"**I'm through with asking why! Why! Why did I bother with you is a question that may never be answered! But I don't care! I'm done with your lies! I'm living life without you! Doing things I always wanted and leaving memories of you behind! I don't want you back here again!**"

Knuckles jumped up and head banged with Shadow. Sonic continued his slamming of the drums and swaying his head in a similar fashion as Shadow.

"**Let's end this now! I don't care how! I'm ending it now! Now more whys just my solid good-byes! I'm through asking why! Now more time to cry! I'm through with your lies! Now I'm saying Good.....Bye!**"

With that final lyric, Shadow slammed his finger onto the strings and let it play until the vibration stopped. The drummer went off on a solo and and ended with a final cymbal. Knuckles stopped playing when Shadow did. The crowd cheered and the band took their bow.

With a final bow the curtain fell over them and the stage was empty. Behind the curtain Shadow said, "So did you think the liked it?" He chuckled. His band mates chuckled with him and nodded. A new song meant a new gig to return to.

_Thanks for reading. I named this song "I'm Done Asking Why." This song is mine and NO ONE may use it without MY permission. If I find it in your story or slightly altered I'll report it as theft. Simple as that. D out._


End file.
